


Tangled Omens

by Stargirl2535



Category: Good Omens (TV), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl2535/pseuds/Stargirl2535
Summary: Because of the videos crossing Good Omens with Tangled, I have decided to make it a story so here it is. Btw the chapters will be kind of short, depends really.Aziraphale, a stolen prince with golden wings, is raised by his Fallen Guardian Gabriel. On his 18th birthday, he meets the devilishly handsome and also thieving scoundrel known as Crowley. Together, the two make their way to the kingdom that seems to celebrate Aziraphale's birth, making new friends, running into enemies and maybe finding new love?Oh of course they do, you all know Tangled.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Tangled Omens

So this is my first chapter and it's just to explain some things.

Yes they have wings  
No they can’t fly  
Think chickens but the bigger the wings, the more regal a person is, like how an archangel would have nicer wings than a guardian angel  
They can tuck away their wings so it doesn't show  
Think like only showing them if needed be  
Instead of having a chameleon as a friend, Aziraphale has a snake  
Yes I am including the music bits  
If you have any ideas, please for the love of somebody share, nothing is set in stone


End file.
